


Twilight

by Baylove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylove/pseuds/Baylove
Summary: cas moves to a small town in alabama and he meets a hot guy named dean but he does not know he is a vampire well he cant stop dreaming about dean at night.





	1. Chapter 1

Mary: castiel you know i can just stay home with you bobby will be fine with out me.  
Castiel: mom you know you cant be with out bobby for 2 years you should go be with him and have a great time with him i know its not my kind of thing to play football but i know bobby loves it and he will need you and pluse i wont be along im goin to stay with dad i know he misses me but im not sure about the place he lives at i have not been there since i was a kid.  
Mary: i know son if you are sure im goin to miss you so much i will call you very day if i can i love you son and i know your dad misses you he cant wait to see you he is picking you up at the airport.  
Castile: ok mom im ready to leave know im all packed but im leaving some of my stuff here so i can come see you some time.  
Mary; castiel i will miss you and i love you i will talk to you soon.  
B0bby: castiel have fun with your dad and i know im not as great as he is but i love you you are like a son i have never had before i will miss you.  
Castiel: bobby i know and you are like a dad to me even i dont call you dad it just feels weird to do that i know you would like me to its just you know but i will miss you to and i love you to mom bobby i have to go the plane is here i will talk to yall soon love yall. 5 mins later  
Castiel: i wonder what it like there is it fun or boring there! i guess i should sleep for a litte bit. 6 hours later Castiel: wakes up buy and women and said we are here. wow i didnt know i fell asleep that along i wonder if dad is here yet i cant wait to see him even know i did see him when he came to my house over the summer.  
Jimmy: i cant wait to see him its been 6 months but still im so happy he is here castiel flight.  
Castiel: it was fine dad even know i slept the hole time on it lol but it was good how are you din i missed you. Jimmy: im doin good lets head home we gut an hour of a ride to get home.  
Casiel: dad did that sine just say there is 236 people in blue monutain dad you i know you live here i just didnt new how small it was on tell now wow. Jimmy: yeah son its a small town but there is alot to do here if you can find stuff what you want to find so how is your mom and bobby doin.  
Castiel: they are doin fine bobby so happy he gets to play football for 2 years and mom she is goin to be with him threw it all the way and she is goin to get me some stuff when she can.  
Jimmy: that cool and what do you mean stuff what kind of stuff is there somthing i need to you.  
Castiel: no not at all its just rember when i showed you my art work at home that i was doin for fun well i started doin it more offed now and well i soild some of my art work for alot of money so i can buy my frist car well i didnt have a noght of money for the car i want. well yea mom is getting me some stuff for my art work so i can start paining bc i want to put some on my wall in my room at our home.  
Jimmy: that great i new you would do great at it and wat kind of car are you trying to get. well you know you can pain on the wall what every you want to pain i don care at all.  
Castiel: realy dad i can do that. that is great im goin to have some much fun doin it well i wanted a jeep that i liked and i wanted to paint on it as well there is somthing i always wanted to paint but i want it on my frist car and it will show who i am. dad there is some thing i need to tell you i wanted to tell you in person. not on the phone!  
Jimmy: ok thats cool well there is alot of jeeps here you can look at. ok son alread know.  
Castiel: realy dad are they good looking. and how do you know i was gay.  
Jimmy: well son i know you i new you had a girlfriend but it didnt click at all and i saw the way you didnt look at girls when they walked buy and pluse i kinda of saw somthing in your room under the bed bc i was puting something under there when i was there.  
Castiel: realy dad that was you who put it under there i thoght it was mom or bobby wait what did you see under there.  
Jimmy: well son you know what i saw under there and i dont care as along as you are happy who you are so am i o and casey know to.  
Castiel: o ok well i didnt know never mind wait you told casey how did she take it is she ok with me i know i dont know her well.  
Jimmy: well son she is great with it and you know her best friend is gay right and no i didnt tell her she new before me.  
Castiel: dad how when did she new i was gay and no i didnt new she had a friend that is gay.  
Jimmy: well son she new just by the look at you the way you walk and how you talk about who you are and what you like its just you know when you can tell buy the look at some one who there are buy the look some time and son we are here  
Castiel: o ok dad thats cool im glad she is happy about it wait dad what is that in the drive way. Jimmy: well son thats yours i fould one a few weeks ago and had my friend built it back up.  
Castiel: dad thank you it looks great hey dad were is casey at.  
Jimmy: she is at work and you welcom well do you want to go look at it or just sit in the car.  
Castiel: dad i cant belive you got me this and it looks great hey dad is that garth.  
Jimmy: well your mom told me that you was up set about it and could find one you liked well i saw this at a place down the road and i new they weret using it any more well i went over there ask ask if they were selling it well here you go. and yes that is garth he helped me get it here.  
Garth: hey castiel do you rember me i see you like the car your dad got you.  
Castiel: yes i rember you and i even rember what you did to me when we were kids and yes i lke my car.  
Garth: what how in the hell do you rember that.  
Castiel: well its not hard to rember.  
Jimmy: hey garth thank you for helping me to get it here well i got to show castiel his room so he can get sit up.  
Garth: ok and you welcom and nice seening you agin castiel.  
Castiel: you to dad you still have my room the same when i was a kid i think its time to change it lol im not a kid any more.  
Jimmy: i know son well i was hoping we can get new stuff for it friday after you get out of school.  
Castiel: o cool i cant wait wait what im still goin to school i dont know any body there and garth does not go there he is home school.  
Jimmy: yes son i know its the middle of the week and i know you dont know anybody there well that why you are goin to school and i know it wont take you lng to make friends at all.  
Castiel: ok dad if you say so well dad im tried i think im goin to head to bed now bc 5am comes fast.  
Jimmy: ok son good night.  
Castiel: you to dad.  
Castiel: falls asleep....... few mins later he is dreaming. castiel looks up and what does he see a guy with green eyes and blue were out jeans and a white shirt with a leater jasket omg he is well to much to say but dam he is sexy as hell wait what is he doing he is walking up to me omg those lips are so smooth and i just want to kiss them ok this is not how i thought it would be like am i dreaming or what wow he is stirpping now wow i have to be dreaming i have to keep looking i cant stop my self those muscles are bigger then mine and wait dam thats a big cock shit im not that big. wait no shit stupit dam alarm cock.  
Jimmy: son are you up.  
Castiel: yes dad getting dressed now i only have a few mins before i have to leave for school.  
Jimmy: ok son there is eggs on the table with bread and i will see to tonight at the dinner i put the address on the table sorry if i cant get off early some one call out sick today.  
Castiel: ok dad thank u i will see you later i got to go now before im late.......... ok there is not alot of people here i guess.  
Benny: you must be castiel right and you could be the hed of the cover of the papper o sorry im benny im the ears and the eyes of the school.  
Castiel: no plz dont do that and nice to meet you and yes im castiel oic how is it like here.  
Benny: its great so far new year ok dont weary it will be no promble. Castiel: hey benny can i set here with you. Benny: yes be my guess so guys this is castiel. castiel this is meg steven and max.  
Meg: omg we caan use you for the paper.  
Benny: sorry meg he said no to that.  
Castiel: hey meg why dont you use about the swim teem how they stay so skiny.  
Meg: i can use that you are great after all jk lol so castiel i thou you would be white you know what i mean right.  
Castiel: yeah i know what you mean well i go to a tanning both once in a white so i dont get to white bc were i lived there was not much of sun but pluse i didnt go out must out side.  
Megs: cool i should try that one day.  
Castiel: hey who are they.  
Benny: well that one right there that is sam amd jessica they are like toghter toghter well there dad john winchester he and is wife adpted 3 kids and those to there is joe and the othere one is charlie well she looks like she is always sick.  
Castiel: omm omg he was in my dream. who is he.  
Benny: that is dean sam real brother dean is the hot arould here but know won arould here is good nogh for him. but dont wast your time with him.  
Castiel: well i wont but dam he is hot in person.  
Dean: hey sam look they are talking about us.  
Sam: yea wat r they saying.  
Dean: well they are telling the new kid about us.  
Sam: is it bad.  
Dean: no not at all but the new kid see looking over here.  
Castiel: dam i cant stop looking at him for some reason.  
Benny: hey castiel what class do you got.  
Castiel: sience.  
Benny: me to i can show you the way.  
Castiel: sure why not lead the way.  
Lucifer: well hello who am you be.  
Castiel: im castiel novak............. castiel walks past the fan and he looks over what does he see well dean and he is covering is nose. pk do i stink or what. Lucifer: ok castiel go ahead and take a sit next to winchester there. Dean: oh he smells so good i dont know if i can control my self around him omg he is goin to sit my me what do i do know.  
Castiel: ok thank u...... omm he looks so good in person but up close omm..... ok i need to stop looking at him i dont want him think im crazy but know hes looking at me hes eyes they are drown like dark brown with gold around them.  
Dean: i cant stop looking at him omg his eyes they are ice blue and they have somthing in them i dont know what it is and i cant even readed him why i cant i read him but i can read evey body else what is it about him i cant take it no more oh class needs to hurry up to end quick. ding the class is over.  
Castiel: oh what the hell did i even do to him he got up like its nothing im goin to see if i can get out of this class.  
Dean: mama is there anyway i can get out of my last class at all...... shit what am i goin to do wait he is here fix to walk up to me or her idk shit thank you any ways i got to go.  
Castiel: looks like he get even get out of that class omm i guess im not goin to try at all.... hey dad how was work.  
Jimmy: it was ok kind of slow today but any ways how was frist day of school.  
Castiel: thats good its was good made some friends today it felt like today went by fast for some reason.  
Jimmy: thats great i told you you was goin to make some friends. casey should be here soon.  
Castiel: yeah did she come home last night i was out lke it was nothing.  
Jimmy: yeah she got home late. o hey honey how was work?  
Casey: it was great had alot to do today there was alot of work to be done in the house that im building.  
Jimmy: thats good.  
Castiel: hey casey how are you doin i missed you last night.  
Casey: yea i figered u was asleep last night when i got home o im doin fine how are you doin and how was school.  
Castiel: im doin fine my self school was great.

 

Few days later!

 

Meg: hey cassie whats wrong.  
Castiel: hey there is nohting wrong did you just called me cassie i dont like that.  
Meg: yes i sure did its my nick name for you are you sure there ate nohting wrong bc it looks like there is.  
Castiel: yes im all good just thinking thats all.  
Meg: ok if you say so.  
Castiel: i wonder if hes here today he have not been here in a few days. hey im goin to go meg before im late for my next class.  
Meg: ok cassie ill see u at lunch.  
Castiel: ok see you there bye,,,,,,, oh hes here about time.  
Dean: o hes coming what do i do. hi im dean w  
Castiel: hi im castiel n were wear you.  
Dean: i was out of school sick!  
Castel: o ok if u say so.  
Lucifer: ok class who every win gets the golden onion. and team up.  
Dean: i hop he does not want to team up with me.  
Castiel: hey dean do you want to team up with me since you are already next to me. o now his eyes are green what the hell they were dark drown and gold around them a few days a go ok the.  
Dean: sure i guess.

Brass gets discoloured in air because of the presence of which of the following gases in the air?

Castiel: its Hydrogen sulphide.  
Dean: may i see!  
Castiel: ok i guess im right.  
Dean: yeah your right.

Which of the following is a non metal that remains liquid at room temperature?

Dean: its Bromine! do you what to see if im right cas?  
Castiel: sure did you just call me cas..... i like the way he says that ommm shit im blushing. yeah your right its Bromine/  
Dean: well yeah well your name is kinda formal and to long well i like cas better. wait is he blushing o my he is more cutier shit way am i thinking that.  
Castiel: well my name is in the bible and i like that name thanks.  
Dean: o yeah the angle of thusday and sure no problem 

Dean: so cas what made you come to a samll town like this.  
Castiel: well my dad lives here and my step dad is goin on tour to play football and my mom is goin with him.  
Dean: ok ic what you dont like you step dad or some thing;  
Castiel: well no not at all well i kinda didnt want to stay in a house by my self for 2 years and well i wanted to see my dad.  
Dean: o ok cool so who"s your dad?  
Castiel: well my dad is the sheriff here.  
Dean: o thats your dad so do you like the car.  
Castiel: yes wait how do you know i got a car from my dad.  
Dean: well your dad is the friend at the garge and well i work there when i feel like it well im the one who put it back together.  
Castiel: o realy well you did a great job to it and thank you well i wanted to buy a new jeep my self well i didnt have the kind of money they ask for well now since i have this jeep im goin to paint it soon.  
Dean: oh did you just say your goin to paint it.  
Castiel: yes i sure did well i am a painter and i do it for fun any ways it helps me when i bored and its stress for for me.  
Dean: so what are you goin to put on it.  
Castiel: well im not goin to tell if you want to know well you just have to find out.  
Dean: well that ate cool i guess i can.  
Castiel: hey your eyes they were dark drown the other day now they are light green?  
Dean: well its somthing in the air i guess that changes my eyes color.  
Castiel: ok i guess.  
Dean: ok i got to go now.

 

Castiel: i just cant belive how perfect he is omm dam he so so hot and dam hes has a great ass the those pants and those muscles the blond hair shit why am i thinking of him all the time. i need to paint bad right now.

3 hours later!

 

Castiel: o shit i didnt just paint him what am i goin to do with my self.......... what time is it o shit 1am dam i need to go to bed....  
damit i cant sleep at all and its almost 5am and goin to try anyways just shut my eyes for a few mins it feels like some one is watching me omg its him is this my dream or what turn on the light shit i must be seeing thing.  
Dean: shit i cant belive i was in his room what the hell am i doin to my self. but shit he looks so piece full sleeping like that.  
omg did he paint me dam he is good i thou he was lieing about it im worng about that damit he made me look sexy as hell. o shit he is moving run dean get the hell out of here before he turns on the light.

Meg: hey cassy they are not here when its sun like this there mom and dad pulls them out for camping and stuff.  
Castiel: ok cool i guess but why....  
Benny: maybe they are just like one happy family who goes camping or some kind of shit like that.  
Castiel: it is a nice day to go camping i guess.  
Meg: hey benny what do you have planned today the weekend i was thinking about goin to the beach do you what to go what about you cassey do you what to go it be fun?  
Benny: nothing realy but sure sounds like fun you know its not realy a beach right!  
Meg: yea i know that but i like to call it that bc it kinda looks like one with the white sand and the trees.  
Benny: yeah i guess.  
Castiel: sure sounds like fun so were is it at?  
Meg: Fairhope but we can pick you up since you dont realy know your way around here yet.  
Castiel: ok thanks i cant wait hey i have to head home im goin to paint my room.  
Meg: realy sounds cool can i help.  
Castiel: if you realy want to sure do you know how to paint.  
Meg: yes i sure do lets go see you leter benny.  
Benny: see yall tomorrow,  
Castiel: you to benny. you coming in or what.  
Meg : yes im coming just looking at the house its big. so were"s your room.  
Castiel: up the stairs do you want somthing to drink be fore we go up there.  
Meg: sure tea would be nice.  
Castiel: ok brb....... here you go meg lets go before my dad gets home.  
Meg: ok thank you. wait cassey is that want i think it is.  
Castile: well yea i kinda did it last night do u like it.  
Meg: well yes i do but i didnt new you liked him like that.  
Castiel: well i do but he is hard to figure out and he is cute.  
Meg: well yeah no one around here knows who he is a but yes he is cute. ok so what are we painting.  
Castiel: well paint something nice and cool like that but not of him plz lol.  
Meg: ok sure but idk if im not that good lke that but im good at it in my way.....wait i know what to paint know ill show you when im done.

 

5 hours later

Castiel: meg that looks great you are good at it so wat do you think about this.  
Meg: thank u Cassey wow that is wonderful...... hey cassey wat time is it.  
Castiel: om its 8pm.  
Meg: o shit i have to go home its getting late bc i dont ant to be in a bad mood.  
Castiel: i hear that ill see you in the morning..................... guess its time fore bed.  
dean what are you doin here cas plz dont talk i want to do somthing come here cas.  
omg i cant stop o this kiss its somthing else i need more he is pulling me closer to him he has a dam boner shit its getting hot in here bad his on bottoning his pants and dam he ate wearing anything under them dean yes cas im a you are a what no you are we can take it slow. ok slow is fine for me.  
shit dam ass alarm clock why now.  
Meg: hey benny go knock on the door he mite not be up!  
Benny ok i guess did u tell him what time we will be here.  
Meg: yes.  
Castiel: hey benny good moring sorry kinda woke up late did yall wait long.  
Benny no not at all just like 5 mins thats it well come on we got to go have fun now.  
Castiel: im coming. meg i like wat you got on you look hot.  
Meg: thanks cassey so do you................ well we re here.  
Castiel: come on yall lets go last one to the water has to pay for lunch.  
Benny : o no you dont castiel.  
Meg: haha benny looks like u have to pay lol.  
Benny: o shit o well.

 

10 hours later

 

Castiel: hey do yall want to sleep over tonight i have sleeping begs we can sleep in the living room and watch tv and play games and talk that if yall want to.  
Meg: sure sounds like fun.  
Benny: yeah why not it will be fun.  
Castiel: cool............. well come on in but im goin to get the stuff well the living room is off to the left well make your self like home.  
Benny: hey cas what do you got there is that a book.  
Castiel: well yes its my book but i got to put it up. and its private.  
Benny : ok just had to ask thats all and yea i got one to i understand that.  
Meg: hey want kind of movies do you have?  
Castiel: well i have no idea but they are yall over there i havnt seen any of them yet. hey meg can it talk to u in private plz.  
Meg: yeah wuz up is every thing ok.  
Castiel: well i dont know but remember that painting that i paint of dean well im having dreams of him before i even met him.  
Meg: thats kinda weird but i see what your saying it looks like it like faith is bring yall together but all i have to say is keep talking to him see were it goes ok.  
Castiel: yeah you could be right but i guess ill find out soon or later well lets get back in before he thinks we left lol.  
Benny: hey why did yall take so long?  
Castiel: just had to talk about boys thats all and some othere stuff k so what did you pick out.  
Benny: o ok i see well i picked out Eagon its a great movie i already seen it once but i wanted to see it on dvd .  
Castiel: ok cool put it in already;  
Benny: wow u dont have to be cocky about it.  
Castiel: im sorry i just have stuff on my mind.  
Benny: it ok

 

Sunday morning castiel got woke up by the a knock at the door.

 

Castiel: yall just sleep ill be back....... im coming hold your hourse already.  
Dean: would the hell is yelling? ill find out in a min............. door open and all i can do is look up and down.  
Castiel: ok just talking about him last night now hes here. hello dean what can i help you with.  
Dean: well i was well i was wondering if we can talk plz. Castiel: ok about what. Dean: well i dont think we can be friends bc i can controll my self and i dont want to hurt you. Castiel: well im a big boy and i can protect my self. Dean: ok if you say so. do you have company? if you do i can leave. Castiel: yes i have friends over they stay a night with me and its fine they are a sleep. Benny: no we ate we are leaving we have stuff to do today any ways we can hang out later. Meg: cassey tell me every thing later ok ill see you soon. Castiel: ok i guess ill see yall later. then ok meg ill let you know ok ttyl. Dean: they didnt have to do that for me but ok i guess. Castiel: so do you want to come in. Dean: yes plz. Castiel: so come on in. Dean: is there in were we can talk in privet? Castiel: yes come with me! but why? Dean: well its to open in here its ok but i dont want any won to heir us talk! Castiel: so this is my room come on in. just dont look at the mess. Dean: well its not that mess. wait is that me over there. Castiel: well yes i ws goin to get rid of it today. im sorry if it creeps you of Dean: no dont i like it you should put it up on the wall over there bc its good. Castiel: ok so wat do you want to talk about in privet. Dean: well i was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time out of school but i understand if you dont want to. Castiel: sure that would be nice :-) Dean: yes it would so what othere paints do you have besides me? Castiel: well right now that is the only one side sides wants on the wall wat me and meg did. Dean: o i see so when do you start on the jeep. Castiel: well im waiting for some stuff from my mom so i can do it frist. Dean: o ok thats cool. Castiel: well dean its kinda getting late done want to stay up to late bc of school. but if you want you can stay the night if you want to but dont want to make you but ill understand if you dont want to. Dean: well i dont think im ready for that yet but maybe next time well i want to get to know you frist before i do anything like that right now. Castiel: thats fine by me ill guess i see you at school then. Dean: sure ill see you then. monday morning Castiel: hey dad can i stay home im not feeling so good. Jimmy: son you dont look so good yea you stay home and rest just dont go out ok. i will see you tonight. Castiel: ok dad thank you and ill will do alot of rest. benny: hey meg have you seen castiel today bc he was not in class at all. Meg: no not at all i was goin to ask the same thing and he didnt even call me last night i wonder if hes ok. Benny: same here. Dean: oh i guess he ate coming to school after all i guess i sc him last night or somthing. Sam: hey dean wuz up with you are you worring about the new kide i see yall are geting close but you need to watch your self. Dean: yes kinda but its realy nohting we are just friends i guess but i realy dont know well we talked but thats all. ssam is there somthing wrong? Sam: well yes but but i cant tell you right now on tell it happens. Dean: why not is it about me bc you no i can read you minded wait its about cas right. Sam: well yes but i can tell you on tell it happens ok now drop it ok. Dean: whatever. hey charlie what are you doin? Chaslie: nothing really just goin throw some stuff of mine thats all. Dean: o ok The next day no show of castiel Jimmy: son are you feeling any better today. Castiel: no dad i feel hot. Jimmy: well im goin to take you to the er bc this is not good your temp is at 110 and it shouldnt be that hight.


	2. twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel find out about Dean

John: hello Mr novak castiel is fine he just has the flu just keep him worm and give him meds and if he dos not get better bring him back plz.  
Jimmy: thank god im glad he is fine can i take him home now:   
John: yes you may.  
Dean: hey sam have he seen any thing at all about cas.  
Sam: no not right now.

Castiel: hey dad what are you making for dinner.  
Jimmy. son im making you chicken soap and you are goin to eat it and you are goin to take your meds so you can get better ok i dont like it when you are sick and pluse you worry me.  
Castiel: ok dad i try not to get sick but im not use to the cold at all maybe thats why im sick. and pluse i havnt not got any good sleep lately.  
Jimmy: son i know i can hear you at night and i know you have to get use to this place agin i know you havnt been here since you were a kid.  
Castiel: i know dad well im goin to go to m room i got home work to do and pluse i need to sleep.

Sam: hey dean if you still want to know about castiel.  
Dean: yes plz tell me .  
Sam: well he is sick and looks like it mite be getting wose.  
Dean: thank u sammy well im goin to go now.  
Sam: dean wait what are you goin to do.  
Dean: i dont know yet. but i have to go talk to you later. few mins later he is at cas house and he does not see lights on now is the great time to see him.

Dean: is in cas bedroom and is watching him and he can hear him scream in his sleep and he is sweating bad.  
Castiel is having a bad dream but he does not know what he is goin to do he cant run all he is doing is calling out to dean!  
Dean: just hearing him calling for him but he does not wat to wake him up but he know wat he has to do. i have to go in his dream and help him, cas whats wrong castiel dean you help me he is coming for me i dont know what to do dean cas i dont see any body. what does he look like. castiel i cat realy him he is in the dark and i cant see hes face but i know hes voice dean cas who is he castiel dean i dont remember his name.  
Dean takes his phone out of hes pocket and call his dad.

John: hey son whats goin on.  
Dean: dad can you tell sam if he knows who is goin after cas.  
John: who o you mean castiel ok son why whats goin on you know you cant get in to this with him he does not even know who you are son but i will ask sam.  
sam yes dad do you know what is goin on with castiel. sam no dad i cant see any thing yet but if i do i will let you no ok. ok dean did you hear him.  
Dean: yes dad and well i know he does not know me but i dont know wants goin on with me i feel like i know him.  
John: i no son but try not to get to close ok son.  
Dean: ok dad i will try not to. dean hanging up the phone and shoves it back in is pocket.  
Castiel: wakes up and he see dean and he goin and turns and the light but there is no body there. he thinks he is just goin crazy.  
Dean: that was to close.

few days later castiel goes back to school.

 

Jimmy: hey son are you awake.  
Castiel: yes dad just getting ready for school.  
Jimmy: ok son eat befor you leave and i will seen you tonight.  
Castiel: ok dad i will ill soon you then.   
Benny and meg run up to castiel they are so happy to see there friend is better and back to school.  
Meg: hey cassy how are you felling im glad you are back i missed you.  
Castiel: im doin fine alot better today day.  
Meg: that great come on lets get to class and talk on the way.  
Castiel: sure lets go.  
Benny: hey castiel im glad you are back so are you goin to the dance friday?  
Castiel: well im goin to go see my mom.  
Benny: cant you see her another time.  
Castile: no she is goin to be home for a few day and she asked me to come see her.  
Benny: ok my another time i guess.  
Charlie: hey dean is not good listing in on them.  
Dean: i know i just want to get to know him he is something special but i dont know what it is and pluse i cant even read hes mind.  
Charlie: ok that is wired maybe he is a blocker or somthing.  
Dean: oh he is not even one of us and pluse we dont even sleep and he does.  
Charlie: wiat how do you no he sleeps?  
Dean: well ive seen him sleep and i been in hes dreams sometimes but it is hard sometimes to get in them.  
Charlie: o ic you know you are wire and i love you but just watch what your doin ok.  
Dean: way is every one keeps telling me that. i no what im doin.  
Charlie well we are worrie about you and pluse we dont even know what i  
hes like.  
Dean: well maybe every should give him a chance maybe yall mite like him.  
Charlie: yea we mite.

Lucifer: ok class take your seats we have a test today.

Dean: hey cas how are you doin. were have you been.  
Castiel: ive been sick and im doin ok today and you how are you doin?  
Dean: im doin fine. so i heard you are leaving for a couple od days.  
Castiel: yeah i am and how did you hear that?  
Dean: just arould.  
Castiel: o ok i see stuf gets arould quick arould here.  
Dean: well this is a small town!  
Castiel: so dean what do you do for fun around here any ways.  
Dean: well cas there is alot to do if you no what to look for.  
Castiel: well thats no help at all.  
Dean: i mite have to show you one day.  
Castiel: i will take you on that offer!  
Dean: ok will see then.  
Castiel: well i guess since class is over now im goin to eat i will talk to u soon.  
Dean: ok i guess so bye.

Meg: hey cassy what are you looking at.  
Castiel: nothing at all.  
Meg: wait you are looking at him are you.  
Benny: wait who are yall talking about.  
Meg: no body.  
Benny: you are a lair.  
Meg: i dont no wat you are talking.

Castiel: i wonder that he is like is he sweet kind or is he crazy like hell. but he is sexy and those eyes they are to much to handle and that hair i want to put my fingers threw it.  
Meg: cassy what are you thinking.  
Castiel: oh! what? o ill tell you later.  
Meg: you better!

Casey: hey castiel how was school?  
Castiel: it was fine how was your day?  
Casey: its was ok but stress full but ok so do you want to help me cook?  
Castiel: yes that would be fun but can i make something for after super?  
Casey: sure what do you want to cook?  
Castiel: well dad like pie and well i no how to make an homemade one.  
Casey: thats sounds great.

Jimmy: hey what smells good in here.  
Casey: hey honey how was work?  
Jimmy: it was ok but time went buy slow today but that does smell good so what did you cook:  
Casey: well me and castiel made fried chicken green beans baked beans and mashed patatoes and castiel made something for after super.  
Jimmy: o wow son i didnt new you can cook and that looks great. so what is after super any ways.  
Castiel: well mom and me took cooking classes together and i use to help her all the time and pluse it helps with stress and it fun.  
Jimmy: that was so good i think yall need to do that more often.  
Casey: wait oh no no tomorrow you are cooking and we are goin to watch tv while u do it ok  
Jimmy: come on im that good like yall.  
Castiel: well maybe you should whatch what you say frist lol.  
Jimmy: where is the thing thats after super since we just ate.  
Castiel: well give me a min and ill get the plates and serve them.

Jimmy: well son that was wonderful.  
Casey: castiel im goin to have to learn tat one from you that was real good.  
Castiel: thank you and i would love to show you how to make it but not tonight im goin to take this upstairs with me and eat it and go to bed love yall.  
Casey Jimmy good niht love you to.

Castiel: fell asleep but he didnt eat his pic.  
Dean: is at cas place agin but he smells something good but he nos he cant eat it but then he hears cas moans in hes sleep then he hears dean name time for me to see what this is about.  
Castiel dean dean plz keep goin i need more dean kisses him more and puts his tongue on cas lips cas opens up for dean and dean fucks his mouth with his tongue and then cas put his hands on dean and starts to move one down and garbs dean dick dean i want you so bad right now.  
dean is watching the show of cas and him self.  
castiel get down on his knees and put his tongue on the slit of deans fick and starts to lick it and dean moans cas name and cas start to suck the head of his dick and takes it all the way to the back of his throat dean cas gets up and tells dean to fuck him and says i need you bad i want you in me now dean grabs the lube and put some on his hand and take his finger and moves it around cas hole and pushes it in there and he work his way around in and start to fuck cas with it and adds another one and then he bends down and puts his tongu and start to lick the hole and work his way dip in it and cas is goin crazy over it and cas pulls dean up and says im ready i need you now get in me plz. dean bend cas over on the bed and gad his dick in cas and push slow in him and he gets balls dip in him and he pulls out and shove it back in the hole and cas is moaning deans names and is telling den harder and faster dean starts to move fast and cas is trying to push back on dean but dean is grabing his hips so he can stay in place and dean tell cas im goin to take my time with you. and dean say cas dam you are tight and cas says well i am a vergin.

dean cant stop watching them and he hears what cas just says. but then he hears what cas is saying now.

dean im goin to.... im goin to dean says come for me baby and shot his come very were on the bed with out being touched and his ass tights up on deans dick and dean is screaming cas name and dean fills cas up with his come. and cas looks behide him and locks his eyes in deans and says wow that was amazing i cant wait on tell i have the real thing but then cas looks around and he see another one of dean and says how did you get over there.  
and dean says well im just watching you.  
and cas looks back be hide hime and sees dean still back there and he look back were dean was and he is gone.

Dean: wow thats what he dreams of me oh o shit he is moving wait did he just comed on him self. shit i need to leave  
Castile: wakes up and saw dean agin and he turns anf turns on the light and hes gone and then he fells a wet spot on him and pulls the cover up a look and says shit i just came on my self e gets up and run to the bathroom and takes a shower and he starts to thing of the dream he just had and he is getting hard and he says dam it i mis will take care of it he put his hand on his dick and starts to things of and dean and his eyes and the rest of him and his balls and getting tight and he fells his orgasm coming over him and hee shot out and he goes week in his knees and he has to sit down for and mint and says why am i even thing of him he mite not even be gay at all or is he. im goin back to bed i still have a few more hours of sleep i need

Castiel: walks out side to his jeep and his dad is getting out of it and catiel slips and fall and jimmy runs to him.  
Jimmy: son are you ok.  
Castiel: yes dad im fine.  
Jimmy: son i put new tires on your jeeps if you was wondering why i got out of it.  
Castiel: thank you dad yeah i was wondering why but now i see.

Meg: hey cassy did you sleep good last night.  
Castile: yes i sure did it was great and castiel turn and he starts to blush bad.  
Meg: cassy wats wrong are you ok and them she sees dean and looks back at castiel. and say cassy is there something i need to no. bc i didnt no you was dating you no wo.  
Castiel: turn back to meg and say no not at all and he goes to her and ear and says i had a sexy dream about dean. and he sarts to blush more.  
Meg: cassy really if you want him that bad why dont you ask him out.  
Benny: says who and then he looks around and he see dean standing with is family and he says never mind i is who yall are talking about and says hey if yall keep cock eyeing him we are goin to be late for class.  
Castiel: what every you say well lets go.

 

Sam: hey dean whats up with you today you dont seem like your self.  
Dean: well im not at all its something we dont talk about if you no what i mean. dean start to blush. and he is never blushed be for.  
Charlie: dean why are you blushing is it bc you castiel what happen or i could say what did you see.  
Dean: well charlie if you realy want to no.  
Charlie: yes tell me plz.  
Dean: ok fine well i went to cas house last night and i smelled something great and the i heared cas moaning my name and i went in hes dream well i saw my self and cas fucking.  
Sam: eww dean i dint want to here that wait what did you smell any ways.  
Charlie: wow he has the hots for you dean now i see why he keeps looking over here at you.  
Dean: well i told you so ou would not like wat i tell u. k the smell was cherry pie and omm it smelled so good but i no i cant eat food.  
Sam: who says you cant eat a small bit i do sometimes even if i cant tast it but i do miss it sometimes.  
Charlie: hey baby what are you doin.  
Jo: nothing just listing to yall talk.  
Charlie: ok well baby come on lets go home and dich school.  
Jo: sure baby.  
Dean: i will see yall later im goin to class.  
Sam: yeah i see who you want to see.  
Dean: yea yea. what every jerk.  
Sam: bitch see u later love you dean.  
Dean: love u to sammy.

Csatile: walked in class and he see dean looking out of the window and castiel start to blush and dean turn and looks at him.  
Dean: ommm sexy as hell icey blue eyes dark hair has a runns body only if i new what he was thinking right now.  
Castiel: takes his sit and looks over and starts to say somthing but dean cuts him off.  
Dean: hey cas whats wrong why are you so red.  
Castiel: oh wat are you talking about.  
Dean: ever mind so how are you today.  
Castiel: im doin just fine and you.  
Dean: im doin fine my self.  
lucifer: ok class lets go get on the bus.  
Castiels looks at dean and say did you no any thing about getting on a bus.  
Dean: yes he said last week wen you was out sick.  
Castiel: o ok cool no class work cool.  
Dean: starts to laugh.  
Castiel: what so funny oh  
Dean: well you.well come on lets go.  
Castiel: well i need to put stuff in my jeep so i dont have to do it later.  
Dean: ok ill save you a set if u want to set buy mw on the bus;  
Castiel: sure that would be nice.

Castiel: castiel walks to his jeep and next thing he nos dean is right by him holding him and got his hand on the van of benny dean castiel says how did you get over here so fast and how did u stop the van from hitting me.  
Dean: says well cas i was right here the hole time.  
Castiel: dean i saw you over by the bus getting on.  
Dean: i dont no wat you are talking about. dean gets up and walks away before any came over.  
Benny: castiel im sorry i could not stop.  
lucifer: some one call 911,  
Megs: cassey help is on the way.  
Castiel: blacks out.  
Meg: cassey wake up are you ok help is coming hold on.

Castiel: wakes up in the hospiel and his dad is there and his step mom. castiel says dad mom where am i.  
Casey: jimmy did he just call me mom castiel you are in the hospiet.  
Jimmy: casey yes he called u mom is that ok if he did i no he has all ways called you by your name. castiel are you ok.  
Casey: yes thats fine.  
Castiel: what happen to me dad o never mind.  
John: mr novaw how are you feeling.  
Castiel: plz call me castiel im not old like my dad here.  
Jimmy: hey watch it.  
John: ok castiel how are you feeling.  
Castiel: im doin fine if it was not for dean i would be dead right now.  
Jimmy: is that your son.  
Benny: castiel im so sorry i didnt see you and i could stop.  
Jimmy: benny shut up or ill put your car in the ineed puned.  
John: yes that my son ok castiel every thing looks great with you.you can go home and rest.

Castiel: walks out of the room and starts to turn the corn and he sees dean talking to his dad and brother and the others and castiel say may i talk to you dean  
Dean: ill be back. yes.  
Castiel: how did you get to me that fast and how did you push that van.  
Dean: cas i was by your side cant you just say thanks u wat r u goin to tell people you no nobody is goin to belive u.  
Castiel: thank you and i want tell i just wanted to no.

 

The next day!

 

Meg: cassey they arnt here today there mom and dad took them hicking when its sunny like this.  
Castiel: o ok cool.  
Meg: hey benny are you still goin today and get your stuff for the dance for friday  
Benny: yes i sure am.  
Castiel: may i hang with yall.  
Meg: well yeah who else is goi to help me out with my dress.

Benny: hey castiel how do i look.  
Castiel: you look great.   
Benny: thats what you said about all the other one.  
Castiel: well its true hey im goin to go to the book store down the road ill meet yall at the dinner ok  
Meg: ok we will see you soon stay safe and benny he is right these look great.

hey boys look what we got here the pretty one from the dress shop lets get him hey boy you want a realy man i can take care of you and take that tight ass of your.  
Castiel: no plz leave me a lone.

no i may not im goin to taake want i wont preety boy.  
next they all heard a car and dean got out of it and told cas to get in now and growed at the boys and they all ran.

dean: says keep me dested so i dont go back there and tar there head off.  
Castiel: put on your setbelt.  
Dean: laugh and says why dont you.  
Castiel: says how did you no where i was.  
Dean: say i can read there minds.  
and they pull in the dinner.  
Meg: saw castiel and says he we waited for but we got hungery and ate.  
Dean: im sorry we ranny in to each other and started talking.  
Meg: thats find hey castiel we are goin to go are you coming.  
Dean: says im goin to make sure he eats and i can take him home if tats ok.  
Meg: that is so sweet of you castiel have fun and she winks at him.

Castiel: dean why dont you evey answer my ?s and you said you can read mind what do you mean buy that.  
Dean: cas cat you just drop it.  
Castiel: no i will not fine im leaving.  
Dean: fine wait ill tell you ok.  
Castiel: good.  
Dean: ok i can read ever bodys minded in here money sex money sex cat and you nothing.  
Castiel: is there something wrong with me.  
Dean: i tell you i can read minds and you thing there some thinking wrong with you dean starts to laugh.

few mins later

Castiel: ok im warm  
Dean trys to turn off the heat.  
Castiel: does the same thing and he touch hes hand and and its cold. he wants to say something but he does not no how to say it.

 

Garth: hey castiel what happen to you jeep?  
Castiel: its along story but im not in the mood to talk about it ok.  
Garth: its fine you dont have to talk about it.  
Castiel: so wuz up did you just came all the way to my house to talk about my jeep or wats wuz sorry i didnt get much sleep.  
Garth: no i cam here to talk to you about well i heared you were hanging out with dean winchester.  
Castiel: yes im hanging out with him in school we have class together so why you ask any ways?  
Garth: just had to ask but how have you been.  
Castiel: ok i guess you.  
Garth: i been fine.  
Castiel: well garth im goin to go do my home work and head to bed soon ill talk at you later.  
Garth: talk to u later.

 

Benny: hey meg dont you want to dich school tomorro and go to the beach and see if castiel wants to go to!  
Meg: yes that would be great here i will call him.......  
ring ring ring  
hello hey cassey did i wake you   
no not at all just got out of the bathroom so wuz up  
well me and benny was wanting to no if you want to dich school tomorr and go to the beach and you can inv dean if you want to.  
that would be great would you think he would come.  
i have no idea but u can ask it wont hurt he mite say no or yes!  
ok im goin to email him.  
wait you dont have hes number  
no not yet he just gave me hes email  
o ok well go a head and give him a email and text me when you get anwser   
ok ill talk to u soon

Castiel: hey dean its castiel  
few mins later  
Dean: hey cas whats up  
Castiel: well i want to inv u to the beach tomorr and so we can hang more if you want to come  
Dean: what beach  
Castiel: orange beach  
Dean: i would but its to crowded there  
Castiel: o ok thats fine i guess another day  
Dean: cas i would love to hang with you but just you and me and well that beach is not my fac to go to.  
20 mins later  
Dean: are you there?

 

Castiel: hey meg dean at come but hey i want to drive want time do yall want to go im leaving at 5am bc i need some thinking to do.  
Meg: hey im sorry to hear that but ok thats cool we will meet you there we are leaving at 5:30am ill see you soon.

Sam: hey dean are you ok   
Dean: yeah im fine is just i was emailing cas we were talking and now he cute me off.  
Sam: why did he do that  
Dean: well he inv me to go to the beach with hes friends well the beach were we dont go bc of them  
Sam: o wow he much be upset with you   
Dean: yeah i can see that sam wants wrong  
Sam: well looks like he at goin there any ways he is on his way here and that ant a good idea bc jo is still new of our kind of feeding!  
Dean: wait did you just say he is on his way here well tell charlie to watch jo.  
Sam: sure ok hey charlie come here plz need to talk with you  
Charlie: yeah whats up  
Sam: well castiel is on his way here and can you you no wat i mean  
Charlie: wait how does he no were we live anyways but yea sure.  
Sam: well his dad is the serf and looks like he nos his way aronld here  
Dean: he is here  
Sam: dean go out there and talk to him  
Dean: well i was goin to do that

dean walking out of the house

Castiel: dean we need to talk plz  
Dean: ok wat about  
Castiel: wat is your problem with me  
Dean: i have no problem with you i just dont go to the beach ok  
Castiel: well its something im goin to find out soon or later well im leaving i got a long drive to do.  
Dean: wait you just got here and you are driving by your self  
Castiel: yes i sure am well i need it and well i need alot to think about and pluse im leaving in to day and to get some stuff from my moms since im goin to go see her  
Dean: ok ill talk to you soon drive salf plz  
Castiel: yeah yeah he gets in the jeep and takes off  
dean: cas wait can we just talk shit would run after him but then he will find out what i am.  
Sam: dean what just happen  
Dean: looks like we just got in our frist fight and we are not even dating  
Sam: laugh haha thats funny why dont you just call him   
Dean: your not funny sammy and i dont no what to do he wont even talk to me  
Sam: dean just give him time he will come around i no he will  
Dean: wait oh how do you no that wait never mined   
Sam: dean stop reading my mined you should not be doin that when it comes to that but i no i cant even stop u from doin it well give him a call

ring ring ring ring ring   
hey this is castiel sorry i didnt get to the phone on time plz leave a message i will get back with you.  
damit cas why dont we just talk about it plz call me back im sorry just call me.

benny: hey meg do you see cas any where he chould be here  
Meg: yes i see his jeep but i dont see him he much be thinking   
Benny: ok is there somthing wrong with him is should no about   
Meg: no just boys thats all   
Benny o ic 

Castiel: why cant i just stop thinking about him he driving me crazy   
ring ring ring  
hello  
cas its me dean plz talk to me  
dean i will talk to you later ok  
what did i do to you for you to get mad at me  
nothing its just me im sorry i got to go  
no wait 

Meg: hey casset are you ok  
Castiel: yea i fine just thinking thats all so wat do yall want to do  
Benny: well im goin to go swim   
Meg: same here are you comeing cassey  
Castiel: no not right now  
Garth: hey castiel what brings you here  
Meg: cassey do you no them  
Castiel: yea i new him since we were kids i use to live here when i was a kid garth im just here to hang with my friends  
Meg: hey why dont you keep him compenny since hes date didnt come  
Benny: wait what date  
Meg: dean who else 

thank god cog skin dont come here

Benny: i here that 

Garth: castiel lets go for a walk  
Castiel: ok sure so what did your friends mean by that the cold ones dont come here  
Garth: its just a meth  
Castiel: tell me plz  
Garth: ok................... ok well the cold ones are bacly vampires and my people are wolfs but my people fould them on your land one night feeding off of something well when told them if they ever come back they will be killed.  
Castiel: you are saying the winchesters are vampires!  
Garth: no im just saying it a meth thats all  
Castiel: o ok so it at real then   
Garth: yes thats what im saying

Meg: hey cassey are you ready to go we are hungry   
Castiel: im coming garth im goin to go now ill talk at you later  
Garth: sure ok see u later 

few hours later

Castiel: where is that book at omm ok i see it  
the cold ones omm lets see online see what it says   
meths oh yeah a meth all right.

hey dean i need to talk to you at school meet me in the parking lot before school starts ok bye

Dean: ok see u then

Sam: hey dean he no what we are now but he at for sure yet if you are goin to tell him make sure no won hears yall talk ok  
Dean: i no that sammy

 

wesday morning 

Dean see cas walking the the woods and he flows him

castiel you are fast and you are strong and your eyes change color and your skin is pal white and cold and some times you speak like you are from another time and you never drink any thing or eat nd you never go out in the sun light.  
how old are you  
dean 17  
castiel how long have you been 17  
dean awhile   
castiel i know what you are  
Dean say it out load say it   
Castiel: vampire  
Dean: are you sceard   
Castiel: no why would be you no you wont hurt me will no   
Dean: cas i need to show you why i didnt go in the sunlight   
dean takes cas by the arm and puts him on his back and starts to run up the mountain where the sun is shine the much

 

Dean: i need t show you what a monster that i am   
he step in the light and his skin is full if diamonds  
Dean: why i dont go in the sun light  
Castiel: dean you are wonderful and you are not a monster why dont you just show me who you realy are show i can get to no you  
Dean walks off  
Dean: see if you can out beat me he picks up a tree and throws it  
see if you can out run me he runs fast  
your blood is a drug to me i cant keep away from you  
Castiel: dont and i trust you  
Dean: why would you do that  
Castiel: bc im falling in love with you thats why i dont care what you are i want to be with you jst give me a change plz  
Dean: i have waited for some one like you for a long time now cas.

they both lay down on the ground and the sun is out and castiel can see every thing his skin is so beauty and his eyes are the greens with a gold around them and his hair is a blone he touch his skin and moves to his hair and his face where he can see in his eyes and he say you are beautiful  
Dean: well thank you but you are the beautiful one here so i need to ask you something  
Castiel: sure any thing  
Dean: you wont tell any body right bc we dont want to leave agin  
Castiel: why would i do that and what do you mean agin  
Dean: well long time ago peopl found out about us and we had to up and leave  
Castiel: i wont tell any body you have my word and plus im hard to get rid of any ways  
Dean: well thats a good thing but come on you need to eat and plus we already miss to classes today  
Castiel: dean can you set with me at lunch time plz  
Dean: sure why not im already goin to hell 

Meg: hey benny have you seen cassey today  
Benny: yeah dismorning well look there he is right there  
Meg: hey cassey were have you been  
Castiel: well i been talking to this handsome devil right here  
Meg: o i see so are yall together or wat  
Dean: we are together   
castiel starts t blush and he give dean a kiss on the cheek  
hey what it not in front of every body and plus my family is over there  
well i dont care they can kiss my but  
Meg: why dont yall just get a room all ready loughs   
Castiel: well want one there is to many here lol  
Benny: hey that nasty we dont want to here about that at lunch   
Meg: hey i do it mite be kreepy but hell its life  
Dean: well i would not do that in a school in the frist place any ways hey cas would you like to come to my house tomorrow since there is no school  
Castile: dean are you sure  
Dean: well you all ready since my house why not go in side and meet every body  
Castile: sure why not  
Meg: wait you already been to his place and you didnt tell me  
Castiel: well it was the other day wen we went to the beach   
Meg: o ok but you could of told me   
Castiel: i no but i forgot to ok  
Meg: hey its ok just make sure you give me the details last and she winks

Castiel: dad dean wants to introduce him self to you  
Jimmy: son i already no who he is  
Castiel: i no that dad but this dad plz dont do anything dean come in here  
Jimmy: wait he is already here  
Castiel: yes  
Dean: hello sir im dean w   
Jimmy: hello dean im jimmy so what are yall plane on doin today  
Dean: well goin to meet my family and then we are goin to play baseball  
Jimmy: ha have fun with that castiel here does not like sports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hop yall injoyed and i no my spelling is not that great i hop yall understand it

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guy if i leave it right there but im goin to start wring the next one tomorro  
> well i hop yall need joyed it as i did i hop to hear from any one and if you got suggestion let me know.


End file.
